gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
World Information
The King of Fighters: Every year, there's an invite-only tournament called the King of Fighters, in which only notable and rechable fighters are asked to participate. As such, most major anime characters, who tend to act in shadows, have no reason to get invited. The organisers only rarely have super powers of locating fighters no Jutsu. Tokyo, Japan: The city has been rebuilt and expanded after the Dinosaur and Mycenean wars, not to mention the constant spiritual battles at Tokyo Tower. The Tokyo of tomorrow is a lot like the Tokyo of today, except for one thing. In the middle of the city is a closed off self contained off the map district called Mugenjou. It's been written off official maps and census taking and only 'homeless' people live there. It's an area of high crime and danger, and no one not forced to lives in there. However, Mugenjou people rarely if ever leave their limits, so this isn't a problem. Nonetheless, there are more police patrols there than elsewhere. -Hunters Organisation: Funded by most of the world banking organisations, the Hunters Organisation is run by a group of dedicated people who hold a test every year to accept new people in the ranks of Hunters. A Hunter.. well Hunts. Bounties, animals, treasure, peace, whatever the case, a Hunter's duties are never clear cut and always changing, as the Hunter himself chooses his missions. Getting a Hunter's licence gives one massive leeway in travel and crime evasion, as well as a near limitless source of money for living and eating. -Shooting Star City: A nowheresville. An international Mugenjou, located between the middle east and Asia proper, this city is unlisted anywhere. Very little is known of the people who live there, except that they do not accept people taking what's theirs. It's also the world's biggest landfill. -Training Ground of Cursed Springs (Jusenkyou), China: Located in the mountains near Jusendou, in the Quang Xiai province in China lays the ancient training grounds of cursed springs, Jusenkyou. For over 10000 years, the tragic curses of this place kept accumulating. UNDERWORLD (and other) ORGANISATIONS: This section deals with groups working under, besides or above the law with some reputation. People without contacts have no real way of knowing them or dealing with them, as none of the following are public outside of their own circles. To know how secret these organisations are, refer to the number of asterixes. 1 is actually known by all, but 5 means it's of an utmost secrecy. Almost naturally, anyone belonging to the groups below are aware of the others. -Ura Hokage Uruha: A group of ninjas, apparently led by the notorious Man in the Mask, Kurei, which appeared on the underground scene a little under 2005, and have been performing missions for those who can afford them ever since. **** -Zoldik Family: An international group of assassins, all from the same family, so popular their house is a tourist attraction, settled in Africa. The Zoldik Family has all the right contacts and powers to avoid world powers meddling into their affairs, since they're often called upon by those to get rid of dangerous people illegally. To hire a Zoldik means you need to be able to shell out at least 10 million U$, and more for particularily dangerous or notorious targets. * -Genei Ryoudan (Also known as the Spider or the Phantom Brigade): A group of 13 members, one of the most notorious criminal groups in the world, having been active for well over 30 years now, which shows up at random intervals and acts as they wish. More often than not simply theives, the Spider has been known to fight crime and save people like heroes before, though this is rare. ** -Millenium: A long-founded group which was thwarted in London in 2000, Millenium are very simply Nazis, survivors of World War II. They're also Vampires. The Third Reich planned for their defeat by taking on the powers of immortals, and in 2000, rose to crush Germany's arch enemy. Despite what American Comics would have you believe, Nazis did not rightly give a damn about American Freedoms or their Capitalist ideals. The Nazis' true enemy was Britain due to their ban on German after WWI. So they attacked London and were defeated by The Hellsing Organisation and the Knights of the Round Table. **** --Estet: Defunct. Were funders of Millenium as well as former Nazis and demonologists. They were killed in the early 20th century by a group of assassins.. and betrayed by their own. Their own were known as Schwarz, and are now working with Millenium. ***** --Rozenkrus: A training camp for assassins in general and superhumans in particular. The camp is under contract with Millenium and is run by the members of Schwarz, a dangerous mercenary group which 'liberated' Estet's fundings and left Millenium open for business. Currently active in Australia, New Mexico and Brazil, the Rozenkrus camps are where the next generation of terrorists and superpowered assassins are being formed by those of the past generation. **** GOVERNMENT ORGANISATIONS: = Much the same as above but functioning with official government backing and funding, thus making them a lot more predictable and a lot more dangerous. -Hellsing Organisation and the Knights of the Round Table: The Knights of the Round Table were formed several centuries ago by the Saxon king Arthur, so that he and his chosen warriors would work together as equals and fight like brothers. This tradition continued into the modern day, except Knight families have evolved with the times. Now generals and powerful military leaders, as well as other specialists sit at the table. Most notable of them is the Hellsing Organisation, founded in times past to deal with enemies of the Protestant Church in general, and England in particular. Those enemies are those of a Supernatural origin, such as werewolves and even.. especially.. the dreaded Nosferatu. Note that the current sovereign of England is Prince William. *** -FOXHOUND: The US Government's top covert Ops agency. FOXHOUND specialises in training soldiers for infiltration missions, mixing the best qualities of a military officer and a field agent all in one, able to singlehandedly deal with missions that are too delicate to deal with openly or overly violently. Only the top soldiers in the US military can even hope to make it to FOXHOUND, and even then, they're chosen, they can't apply for a position in there. *** (FOXHOUND itself is secret, but the Shadow Moses book has made them known in the world, but that was over 20 years ago and was denied.) PUBLIC ORGANISATIONS: These are privately owned corporations that the public would.. or could.. know about. Whatever they do behind the scenes is their business, but generally, these have a well known and often publicized front. In this case, the 'star' rating means how much secret, underground stuff the company is into and ask their respective 'owners' just what it is they do. -Nanjou Konzern: The main product of the Nanjou Conglomerate is technology, new computer chips and that sort of thing. They also work within the industries of Japan to try and help businesses improve. To say that the company is successful would be akin to saying the Grand Canyon is a hole. -Takayanagi Zaibatsu: The Takayanagi Zaibatsu is the centre of hand to hand combat information in Japan, through conductive studies and experiments they try to create and maintain a strong presense against the rest of the world. They also act as arms merchants and historians, employing many different families in their business dealings and showing interests in new ones that come to the island of Japan. SCHOOLS FOR CHARACTERS: For Characters who go to school, the list is as follows. GM Note: If your character has a big major reason to go to the same school their parents went to, and you REALLY REALLY want to go there, that's fine. But generally speaking, for ease of play, please try to stick with the following list. Obviously, this isn't an exhaustive list, and there's more schools around. Players should ask for specialised schools like Toudou if their characters would go there and the GMs had no idea what the hell it was, as well. -Shinra Academy: A school for geniuses. The motto is 'If you aren't the best, you're crap.' -Meiou Academy: A prestigious school with high scoring teens, usually peaceful and very popular in Japan. -Seishun Academy: An all girls' school, though it wasn't always. Very reputed for it's sports division. -Furinkan High: A regular but rather well maintained high school, owned by it's Principal Kuno. The school has a boarding house for transfer students who come from other areas of Japan to study here, according to the principal. -Katame High: A regular school that was rebuilt a little over 2 decades ago, the school has a good reputation now, even if fights do break out there a few times. -Sayarashiki High: Practically a reform school. An earlier bad reputation stuck and this place is now a hotbed of punks and violent delinquents. -Toudou Academy: Specialty school. The school which forms fighters and instills the spirit of the warrior inside people, those who come here have to know how to fight.. or die trying. The school accepts anyone, but keeps only those who can make it through.